


踩过神坛和泥泞

by jiang1



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 66





	踩过神坛和泥泞

【有射脸预警】

“我本以为，熬过一切，星光璀璨。”

“上我。”

————————————————————

傍晚十分，刚上了灯，一点点黄晕的光烘托着安静而平静的夜，熠熠闪烁的灯火在大地和苍穹之间挣扎着，似盛开，又濒死。花落站在酒店的落地窗前，把窗帘拉开一条缝隙，透过这条缝窥探这个城市在今天最后点光影散去。

身后有人开了门，来人一句话都没有说。

花落听见他把车钥匙放在玻璃茶几上，听见他把西装外套脱下来挂在衣架上，还听见他倒了一杯水，听见他喊了一声自己的名字。

soso在床边坐下，手机里铺天盖地的都是花落退役的视频，除了寥寥数个还在为骑士团和信念坚持着的粉丝，剩下的无非是些无聊的骂声，说一句江郎才尽，倒是仁至义尽。

关上手机扔在桌子上，最后一条话题印在他的脑子里挥之不去，是啊，骑士团以后该何去何从呢。

花落看了窗外最后一眼，抬手“哗——”一声拉上了窗帘，连着遮光帘一起，把房间遮了个天昏地暗，床头灯甚至成了唯一的光源。

过了今天，Knight_Flower彻底的成了过往，他没能像soso一样带着队伍去往过世界巅峰，也没能像祁醉一样留下传奇。或许再过几年，新人叠起，没有人记得花落，没有人提起骑士团，更没有人知道，他为了这一切，曾经拼上了整个青春，也没留下只言片语。

“上我。”略有嘶哑又混着浓重的冰冷气息的声音撞进soso的耳朵里，除了绝望，除了辛酸，这样直接的索求，竟然留不下一点点情欲。

花落接着开始解衣服，身上的队服一拉拉链就到了底。里面是一件T恤，胸口的位置龙飞凤舞的签着“soso”，那是曾经似明似暗的梦想，游动在过往烟云里，急不可耐的逃离了。

他转过身来的时候，床上的人已经不知道什么时候站到他身后，这件衣服一眼撞进视线里倒让他脸上挂了难得的笑。

“怎么穿了这件，我以为你早就扔了。”soso伸手抬了抬花落的下巴，故作轻松的问他，“今天这么主动？是花队长退役后对我的第一个补偿吗？”

花落甩开他的手，眼眶里蓄满了水花。这件衣服是他进队那天，在队长门外踌躇了足有半个小时才敲开门求了一个签名。为此老孟还嘲笑了他大半年，都在一个队了还要签名，你可真是个追星的小朋友。

soso捏着他的下巴，唇贴上眼角的水花，温热的气息喷在花落通红的眼眶上，吻去的不仅仅是泪痕，还有花落从赛场上一只撑着到现在的倔强和挣扎。

这一点温柔渗进花落紧绷的神经里，瓦解了几个小时里的故作镇静，泪雨滂沱。

索性，也吻不净了。

曾经那个紧张的站在门外要签名的小朋友也在今天，落下了他职业生涯的帷幕，抱着最后一个夺冠的信念，踏着破碎的梦想，走下了赛场。

吻便落在了唇上，刚一触及到边缘，对方就迫不及待的展开攻势，横冲直撞的闯进他的口腔，牙齿磕在嘴唇上了也没有停下，仿佛是久旱之地对对润露的渴求，无孔不入。

soso任由他疯狂的掠夺，伸手抹去眼角不断滑出的泪水，慢慢的回应着一场不温柔不性感的亲吻，用极大的耐心包裹着侵略者的狂野，并回以不急不躁的安抚。

声势浩大的张牙舞爪，无声无息的偃旗息鼓。

“不是你的错，你做的很好了。”soso亲吻花落的额角，替他拉了拉身上的外套，单膝跪地，拉过两边衣角，小心得把拉链插进拉锁里，一点点拉上来，站起身，整理好队服的每个细节，就像是每一次他即将上场之前，他会在后台替他拉上衣服的拉链。

其实是花落第一次打线下赛的时候，紧张的拉不上拉链，soso就像现在这样替他整理好了衣服和他说，别紧张，有我在你怕什么。

再后来，不知是习惯还是一种无形的撒娇，就算花落已经能闭着眼睛摸进上场的路了，也还是会等着队长替他拉上队服才能安心的迈出去。

soso握着他的肩膀，满眼是笑的看着他，“第一次是我替你穿上的，最后一次，当然也要我来替你脱。”手从肩膀滑落下去，顺着后背一直到腰际停下，若有若无的捏了捏腰上的软肉，然后凑到花落耳边，“花队长刚刚说什么？再说一遍，我想听。”

花落双手抓着对方的衣领，像是下一秒就要大打出手的仇人一般，浑身的气势都攒进了恶狠狠的语气里，只不过败在了掺着眼泪的哭腔。

“上我，听不懂吗！”

背后的手猛然收紧，两个人的胸膛撞在一起，跳动的是经年压抑不出的煎熬，他们彼此安慰强颜欢笑，在每一个国歌响起的时候站在台下看着新人崛起，看着旧人离去。

soso的肩膀被花落咬着，口水透过衬衫，疼痛侵进骨肉，力度越来越大，哭声也越来越不可抑制。

这明明是他一眼一眼看着从少年长成男人，但是怎么回转到如今的地步，藏不进乌托邦，也做不成彼得潘。正因为他知晓这条路上的一切，几乎都是绝望，所以只能沉默的倾听。

他听见肩头嘶哑的声音问他，你不是一直说想和我从床上做到地板，在厨房的砧板上，在卫生间的洗手台上，在浴室的水花里，在落地窗前面看着城市的灯光，哦，窗帘也要拉开……

花落没有机会把话说完，就被人掐着脖子扔到了床上，soso听不下去他这样说话，声音里弥漫着轻描淡写，仿佛漫不经心的重复着从前自己说过的话，但到底是欲盖弥彰。

这明明是一场逐渐清晰的坍塌。

花落趴在床上把脸埋进床单里，狠狠地蹭了蹭脸上的痕迹，又发了疯一样喊着，来啊。

他的双手在捏紧床单的同时被人握住，来人腾空跪在他的身体两侧，压着他的上半身俯身到花落的耳边轻轻说了句，“好。”

他们两个人都没有说话，身上的衣料摩擦着发出声音在房间里显得清清冷冷，soso腾出一只手解开腰带往床上一扔，眼睛发红，声音也有些大紧，他说，“伸手。”

花落苦笑一声闭着眼睛把双手送到头顶，黑色的皮带饶了几圈结结实实的打了个结，到底是有款有型的皮带，勒紧的一瞬间手腕泛出一道白。

他被人从身后扯着衣领抓起来，但是失去了双手的支撑又不能完全坐起来，只好半伏在床上，眼泪呛到鼻腔里猛烈的咳嗽几声，感受到衣服在被人强行扯着，大有直接破开的架势，他大口呼吸了一下急急的咽回冲上喉咙的气息，搜肠刮肚的翻出一句，“不要撕这件……”

不要撕这件衣服，是我的队服。

“闭嘴！”soso压制着让人无法起身，脸颊贴在床单上，毫不犹豫的用力，卡在胸前的拉链应声崩开，被窒息的疼痛从喉咙处传来又瞬间消逝，没了束缚的外套被扔在地板上。

他听见对方的声音，有怒有疼惜，有清冷也有火热，他问，留着这件破衣服干什么，继续折磨自己吗。

花落整个人被翻了过来，脑袋撞在床上震得一阵放空，他看清了soso的眼睛，透着烈酒一般的放纵，他缓缓解开自己的衬衣扣子，又把没了腰带的裤子踢进不知哪个角落。当他从腰际一路摸到身上这件T恤的衣领的时候，意图非常明显，这点念想也不给他留下。花落整个人都警惕了起来，双手挡住他的胳膊，“别撕，求你了。”然后他的手就被重新压回了头顶。

满眼都是意难平，衣角被撕扯的声音响起来的时候，花落盖住了眼睛，挡住了丢人现眼的红眼眶无声的叫了一声“队长”。

破口从签名的中间裂开，割裂了一个少年在多年前许下的愿望，那些历历在目的回忆不安分的在浮动，把一个一个坚定的信念撕成粉末。

既然已经负重前行，又何必戴上枷锁。你把年少的热血沸腾到今天消磨殆尽，却将一次次的希望化成利刺扎进心间，让曾经盛开过的自己也逐渐枯死。这是你给自己做成枷锁，今天我亲手替你劈开。

花落闭着眼睛不看，却不得不听着一次一次的撕拉声，一直到条状的布料散落在整个床上，一直到soso捏着他的下巴命令他，睁开眼，看着。

“骑士团是每一个人的，不论他在什么位置，都应该是你的骄傲，而不是枷锁。”他亲了亲花落胸前的位置，一边吸允一边顺着肌肤的纹理一路向上，牙齿叼上脖子的一块不知道什么时候落下来的红痕，紧紧一咬，迫使身下的人集中了精力然后认真的告诉他，“而你是我的骄傲。”

裤子猛然被拉下来，连着内裤都没剩下，然后还没能等花落反应过来就被拨转过去按在床上，身后的人顶着他的膝盖迫使他跪起来，身形还没落稳就急急的被分开了两腿，他们没有任何顾虑，没有多余的想法。

不过一次声势浩大的告别仪式。

没有扩张和润滑，也没有往常一样过分温柔的动作言语，无关于两个人的感情，是单纯的性交。抛弃了对方的身份，甚至称不上做爱，他们用最原始的身体反应相互交流，把对方从云端拉回现实，让彼此的欲望告知自己，我是普通的一个人  
我不是神。我渴求不等于我会拥有，我希冀不等于我能做到。

花落的腰被人握着，丝毫不能逃离半分，身体的疼痛难挨万分，适应的过程太长，但是强制的接受让他更有内心的渴望，呼吸一次重过一次，越来越清晰的感受到体内横冲直撞的掠夺。

soso擒住他的脖子，强迫他转过半个脑袋，花落疼得脸色发白但是瞥了一眼身后的人，咬着牙扯着嗓子喊着，“用力！今天干不死我，明天我就去找别人。”紧接着就挨了一巴掌，比平时调情那种搔痒一样的力度重了百倍。

像是惩罚又像是为了配合凶猛如兽一般的撞击，身后的巴掌声竟此起彼伏毫无章法的落下来，直到每寸肌肤都在重击的作用下浮起一层肿痕，疼得花落身后越来越紧，夹着对方的性器愈发不能顺利的抽送的时候，巴掌没有再落下来。

两个人的粗喘从此起彼伏到渐渐交融在一起，每一次都是深不见底的撞击，soso留恋在花落身上的欲望开始不满足于一个白皙的后背，于是用力一顶到了尽头一把捞起花落的小腹让他坐在自己身上，抱起他的双腿让人整个转了过来。

刚刚能适应被那么大的玩意强行闯入的异样，又被转着来回摩擦，剧烈的疼痛又从隐秘的地方缠绕着刺到心间，让他忍不住叫出了声。

这声痛呼仿佛是兴奋的催化剂，然后两个人都开始无所畏惧。soso一只手抱着身上的人，另一只手摸索着解开了绑着花落的皮带，扔到床下发出砰的一声。

花落双腿夹着对方的腰，得了自由的双手落在肩膀上，攥紧了忍着疼。

“疼吗。”

除了发红的眼角以外没有任何身体语言回答这默不作声的粗暴，只有大口的喘息声和压抑在喉咙里的叫声。得不到回应的人按着花落的肩膀狠狠的往下一压，浑身都颤了一下，逼得他身后一紧仰着脖子无声的咬着牙，下一刻脏话脱口而出。

操。

这一声叫骂落在情人的耳朵里，都是渴求。男人在床上的底线和节操往往是不存在的，但是能够自制才配拥有对另一个人的吸引力。

他恨不得就现在，什么都不用管，按着人的身体像原始的野兽一样把花落的身体打开到极限，掐着他的脖子告诉他以后的生命只被我据为己有，咬着他的皮肤一直到血液沿着肌肤的纹理争先恐后的渗成红色的涓流，让他所有的尊严扫地，再把他送上云端。

但是毕竟床上的征服不是男人炫耀的资本，爱意才是。soso抚着他的后背，像极了安抚野兽的行为，转而又在他的耳垂上温柔的磨了磨牙，问他，操什么，操你？这不是正操着呢吗，花队长是嫌我不卖力？说着又向上耸了耸腰，双手顺着脊背上的汗珠一起滑下去，拍了拍他有些红肿的臀。

难得一刻的温情，给身体足够的适应机会，从快感到折磨只有一念之差。有些抵死缠绵其实是宣泄不出口的压抑，过往的峥嵘如今的落魄，在我的岁月里打上烙印。

体内的撞击，每一下都深深地撞进灵魂，撞进曾经两个人在深夜里反复相信过的信念，撞进每一个赛场结束以后的自我折磨，撞进每一次重新拼凑过的年少和热血。

soso在他的唇角舔了舔，湿漉漉的触感和身下逐渐开始湿滑的内腔竟然都成了羞耻的来源。

他问花落，在想什么，说出来。

花落不说，眼泪顺着眼角不断的渗出来，沾湿了睫毛，像极了每次做到高潮时，他朦胧的红眼眶的样子，但又透出难耐和挣扎。

soso一边低喘着一边掐着花落的后脖颈让他贴着自己，手上猛然用力，“说出来！”

几乎要把人整个从后面捏断了的力道让花落的脸上的表情显得有些痛苦。然后就被人整个腾空抱起来，身下含着的东西被突然抽离，带起湿答答的一片，性器顶端还不断有粘液渗出，磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，弄的花落整个大腿内侧都湿乎乎的一片。

花落的双腿被放下的时候，险些站不住，腰上失力久了难免有点酸软，双手紧抓着窗帘才没有狼狈不堪的跪下身子，但是手里的遮光帘下一秒就被硬生生扯走，窗外的微光透过一层白纱帘穿进房间来，夜幕降临的城市的灯光，透过雾霭，无力的罩着轻摇曼舞的白纱帘。

膝盖磕到地上的声音撞进soso的心里，落在眼底满是心疼，但是他半跪下来，按着花落的后背强硬的把人摆成跪趴的姿势，肆意又粗暴的重新进入他的身体。

两个人赤裸的身体缠绵在一起，混着彼此的汗液和唾液在屋内发酵升温。喉咙里的嘶哑终于冲破欲望的底线，在反复的入侵和疯狂的快感里逐渐失控，粗重的喘息声开始变调，一声声淋漓尽致的叫声荡漾在房间里，放纵无比。

如果此刻恰好有人在对面的高楼上向这边窥探，大约是能从隐隐约约的身影里看得到两个男人双双跪在地上，纠缠又扭曲。

即使是呻吟脱口而出，也显得太过清冷，soso不喜欢这样的花落，这一直都是下意识的自我折磨，他掐了掐腰上的肉，使了七八分力气，另一只手握着前面已经硬邦邦的东西挑逗，压着他的身子贴在隔了一层帘子的玻璃窗上，低声又嘶哑的命令，“叫的再浪一点！”接着一顶腰，又一次全部没入。

花落被下腹一阵一阵的刺激得快要分不清痉挛和快感，有求必应。张嘴就喊，一声浪过一声，一声也比一声嘶哑，像是暴雨里被摧残的新枝，颤抖但无法控制。腰侧的手松开又掐上，一直到整个侧腰都遍布红色的印记，前面的人也没有喊一声疼。

花落身上汗迹津津，手心也湿漉漉一片，按在玻璃窗上不住的往下滑，身体根本找不到着力点。只能靠胸膛贴紧，前面时不时碰到冰冷的玻璃又是一阵激灵。

最后一点快感迎着喘息声和皮肤碰撞的声音拨云见日，高于体温的液体在体内一股一股胡乱交缠无处可逃，悉数包裹进体内，被不肯撤退的欲望堵在穴口，余韵的气息在沉寂的房间里弥漫散开，烫暖了皮肤，烫温了心酸，冲着鼻尖的仅剩的一丝感觉，是解脱。

花落牙齿碰上对方胳膊的时候已经没有多少理智剩下，白日里纷纷扰扰的声音穿过漫长的一场性事汹涌而来。

是粉丝迎着希望和光芒到最后落泪的眼睛，是一群孩子得知队长今天退役硬是从基地跟到后台要和他说一声“加油”，是不敌天命狼狈的苟活，是最后一刻粮尽弹绝错失第三，是他再也没有给那些举着Knight灯牌的人一个呐喊的机会……

soso亲吻他的后颈，仿佛要把温柔和心疼从气息里吐出去渗进对方的骨血里，蓦然眼睛里就起了水雾，酸疼的要命，滚烫的泪掉在肩膀上的时候血腥味从口腔里传来，清醒了思绪。

“我一共参加过六次全球邀请赛，七次亚洲赛，七年的国内夏季常规赛，和你一起并肩过三年，做队长四年，直到今天我才这么清楚的明白，我做不到我当初给你的承诺。”

简单的几句话，血淋淋的事实摆在面前，赛后的采访他给粉丝鞠躬，沉默的道歉长达一分钟没有起身，“对不起，辜负大家了，对不起。”

soso就在摄像机旁边沉默的看着，一刻都没有打扰过他。

空气里有精液露骨的淫欲，也有血液赤裸的绝望。

他不该把这样一个赤诚的少年带到一片荒原再扔下他自己，国内电竞本就是虎狼之群，岂是他孤军奋战且能胜利的。但是他明明已经做的很好，幸好，“我还在。”

“我还在，我会一直在。”他试着把又已忍耐着的热枪杵进花落身后，无边无际的欲望总是适时的给人慰藉，用原始的信号向人表达存在感，直接又热烈。

试探得到回应，花落稍稍弯腰，配合着身后的人再次进入体内，有了先前留下的浴液做润滑，这次不再是粗暴的，而是小心翼翼的，忍耐的。

阳筋在磨磨蹭蹭的拉扯着曾经被粗暴对待过的地方，略有些钝痛。

他们互相配合，身体的起伏和撞击，每一处细胞都在叫嚣着合二为一的滋味。

慢慢打开的声音细细碎碎的叫声，跟着时深时浅的律动溢出嘴角，像是喘不过气，又像是一次次被抛到空中。

这才是酣畅淋漓的生命。

花落腿软，叫着让人慢点。忍不住一波又一波的快感在体内翻涌，他想要出来却被人用指尖堵着前端一点一点来回摩擦，他没办法到达顶点。

后面的人贴着他的耳朵轻轻说，“你不是一直说我不浪漫吗？那你浪一点，我就慢一点，好不好。”

花落忍得辛苦又忍不住开口骂人，但是话刚到嘴边就被顶的咬到舌头，只能发出一个个单音节的呻吟。soso刻意把话说的很喑哑，一句话全是气息喷到花落敏感的耳朵上，“宝贝儿，你还可以的，别急，我们一起。”

花落只好从身到心放松下来去缓解紧绷的欲断的那根弦，配合对方希望能快点得到情人的释放。

两个人的膝盖磕在硬地板上太久已经几乎没了什么知觉，膝关节从开始的刺痛到酸胀到现在皮下有丝丝青紫。

疯狂的快感在性事里发酵，逐渐清晰的演变成性爱，潮水一般汹涌的覆盖过最后的关头的时候，抽身离去的人一把抱过浑身发软的花落，一只手托着他的后脑轻轻放躺。

花落还被刚刚从体内滑出去的水声刺激着仅存的羞耻心，下一秒湿黏的滚烫的液体就喷射到他的脸上，他慌忙躲闪着，急不可耐一声骂人的脏话出口，腥气的液体就顺着嘴角滑进去。

下身得了放松，没有外力的压制，一股股体液也喷洒开，悉数落在小腹上方，顺着腰侧留下去，和身体上的红色痕迹融合在一起，整个人都成了一个淫欲体。

两个人的粗喘回荡在房间里，呼吸着充满余韵空气，像是重获新生的喘息。

soso在他身旁很不讲究的躺下来，顺便还舔了舔他腰上的几滴液体，笑着问他，“为这场比赛憋了多久了，味道这么浓。”

花落没搭理他，胳膊搭在脑后枕着，眼睛放空望着天花板，许久才慢慢的说了一句话。

七年了，终于结束了。

两个人就静静的躺着，一直到soso的手又不安分的开始摸上了花落胸前已经饱受折磨的两颗红豆。

花落打开他的手，一脸警惕的看着他，“你以后要是都这么流氓，信不信我给你做物理绝育！”

soso不理他，亲吻他脸上留下来的痕迹，一边舔干净一边说，不是你说了，只要我想做的都可以，我们才做了两回，还有浴室、厨房、洗手……呃！疼，轻点！

浴室里的水声掩盖着两个人半争半恼的声音，热气腾腾冲干净了身体，也冲干净了过往。

手机的草稿箱里还有一条编辑未发出的微博:

“你已经熬过了一切，此后我就是你的星光璀璨。未能佩戴骑士的勋章，那我赐予你绅士的勋章，用一生。”


End file.
